


зачарованный сад

by tori_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Visions in dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_chan/pseuds/tori_chan
Summary: это сон или реальность?





	зачарованный сад

**Author's Note:**

> это просто стих к проектной работе хпхадмэахпхвхв
> 
> если интересно, загляните в мой профиль, чтобы ознакомиться с другими работами уву ♡

летний день похож на праздник,

влетний день веет теплом.

холод месяцы спустя сник,

и цветёт вновь всё кругом.

пахнет в комнате цветами

из открытого настежь окна.

я на улицу дверь открываю

и иду на прогулку одна.

по тропинке, заросшей травой,

аккуратно в лесу я ступаю,

слышу треск у себя за спиной,

обернулась — и вижу врата я.

повлекли за собою меня те врата.

я всё дальше и дальше ступаю;

по дороге, что не имеет конца, в

в сад я, шума не издавая.

дуновению ветра сдаваясь,

ветка дерева взмыла наверх,

и тих сад, будто жизнь замирает,

и его не пробудишь вовек.

в саду растут чудные древа,

каких я в книгах не найду:

с синими гроздьями, как ива,

и сакура японская в цвету.

вдруг дуб могучий наклонился,

чтоб что-то тихо прошептать,

и древо лотоса искрится

огнями радуги, и их не сосчитать.

вновь дунул ветер, согревая,

и до ушей донёс слова,

что в мою душу проникают:

«развей заклятие до конца».

но оглянулась — нет в саду людей,

так чьи слова принёс мне ветерок?

и я иду всё дальше лишь смелей,

и сад мне что-то шепчет тихо вновь.

по ветке мимо кошка пробежала,

взмахнув длинным хвостом, как у лисы.

и вот пора вечерняя настала:

в саду туман и тени ночи залегли.

глаза закрылись сами по себе,

меня в чудную дрёму погружая.

все чувства обостряются во мне,

приятный ветерок на теле ощущаю.

настало утро. я глаза открыла,

но я вновь дома и совсем одна.

совсем не помню, как вернулась,

так, может, видела я сад во снах?

воспоминания уже размыты:

я мало помню о том самом дне.

но запах сада не пропал бесследно —

его я чувствую всегда во сне.


End file.
